Camshaft phasers are used in combustion engines in order to adjust the valve timing of the intake and exhaust valves of a combustion engine to a load condition of the combustion engine and thus to increase the efficiency of the combustion engine. Both electrically working camshaft phasers as well as hydraulic camshaft phasers are known from the prior of art. A well-known version of a hydraulic camshaft phaser works in accordance with the vane principle. Hereby, the camshaft phaser comprises a stator and a rotor that can be twisted in relation to the stator, whereby several hydraulic chambers are formed between the stator and the rotor, which are divided into two respective working chambers by the rotor blades. By means of a corresponding hydraulic pressurizing of the working chambers, it is possible to vary the position of the rotor in relation to the stator and thus to adjust the timing of the valves. It is hereby possible to connect the rotor to one end of the camshaft either directly or via an adapter.
A hydraulic camshaft phaser for a combustion engine is known from the DE 10 2011 050 084 A1. A camshaft adapter is hereby arranged between the rotor of the camshaft phaser, which is axially braced with its end faces between the rotor hub and a camshaft part. The stator of the camshaft phaser is thereby arranged within a timing belt pulley. The stator and the timing belt pulley are designed in one single piece. The camshaft phaser can be operated by the crankshaft of the combustion engine via a not depicted timing belt.
A camshaft phaser for a combustion engine, which comprises a sintered rotor with a polished end face, is known from the DE 10 2012 102 022 A1. A camshaft adapter is thereby arranged between the polished end face of the rotor and the camshaft, in order to center the rotor in relation to the camshaft.
However, the disadvantage of these known solutions is, that the drive of the camshaft phaser is arranged within the axial extension of the camshafts, and thus requires additional construction space.
In addition to this, camshaft phasers are known from the prior art, in which the camshaft phasers are operated via a chain sprocket that is supported on an adapter that is arranged between the rotor and the crankshaft. In this way, it is possible to arrange the chain sprocket on the side of the camshaft phaser that is facing towards the camshaft.